1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data entry devices for computers, and more particularly to foot-operated data entry pads.
2. Related Art
As an example of date entry, measuring and recording the depth of a periodontal pocket caused by a periodontal disease, such as gingivitis, is one of the most important diagnostic activities in dental care. There are many known apparatus for taking these measurements. Commonly, these measurements are entered into a digital database via a computer. However, conventionally, the dental worker taking the measurements has been unable to enter the data manually without having to put the measuring instruments down and move to a computer keyboard and/or mouse to record the measurements. Thus, the job is often performed by two or more workers. Thus, there is a need for such a data entry system that can be operated easily without the use of hands.
For example, Grenfell, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,914) attaches a foot pedal to an automatic probe used to measure gingival sulcus. The user positions the probe for measurement, and then activates the foot pedal. This triggers the automatic probe to take a depth measurement and transmit the result to the data recording system. Other devices, such as Murphy, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,184); Murphy (U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,753); Jeffcoat (U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,442); and Matoba, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,209) have similarly used a footpad to instruct an instrument to take a measurement and transmit the reading to a data recording system.
Ackerman, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,487) uses a foot activated switch to switch between different modes of operation for analyzing and organizing data from a probe. However, the switch is not used to actually enter any data.
Eenboom, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,453) discloses a foot pad capable of very simple data entry. This device is capable of entering a bare yes/no response for the presence of plaque on a patient's teeth. Matoba, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,209) also teaches a device that also is used to indicate whether plaque is present on a patient's teeth.
None of these devices are capable of entering information beyond a simple binary data set—e.g., yes or no, either/or, or on or off.
Also, there are references which disclose foot-operated controls for computers. For example, Hayes, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,807) discloses foot pedal controls for both flying and driving games. Also, Bookstein (U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,305) and Howell (U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,402) discloses foot-operated control of the position and movement of the computer's cursor. Also, Klarlund (U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,510) discloses a foot-operated keyboard with two arrays of switches—one in the toe-resting region, and one in the heel-resting region. Also Cochran, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,139) and Davidson, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,222) discloses remote control of surgical and/or dental instruments with a foot pedal controller. However, there is still a need for a foot-operated data entry system capable of allowing entry of a wider range of data, such as numeric or alphanumeric information.